


She Remembers

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: The first thing Hope does when she gets out of Malivore is go to the Salvatore School. She thinks that everyone has forgotten her, so imagine her surprise when the first think Lizzie does upon seeing her is hug her.—Lizzie is the only one who remembers Hope. They don’t know why.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	She Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot because I’m procrastinating :/

Hope was finally out of Malivore, but now she didn’t know what to do.

No one remembers her. Not her friends. Not her family. Not Lizzie.

Hope felt something on her face, and realized she had been crying.

“Great.” Hope murmured as she tried to figure out what she should do. 

Eventually she decided to just go to Salvatore, just to check on everyone. They may not remember her, but she still remembers them. 

—

When she finally arrived at the school, Hope could start to feel nerves creeping up on her. 

Hope was about to turn back, when she heard voices.

“I’m not crazy Josie, just listen to me!”

“No! It has been months and one has any idea what you’re talking about Lizzie, I’m sorry. Come on, can you at least get checked out like dad asked?” 

“Pass.” Lizzie said as she glared at her sister. Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked away, intending to leave the school for the day.

Hope realized that Lizzie was walking in her direction and tried to hide behind a bush.

“Fu-“ Hope started as she slipped on a branch. 

Lizzie quickly looked over at the noise and did something Hope would never expect.

She ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Uhm?” Hope asked, extremely confused.

“Hope! You need to come with me!” Lizzie yelled at her as she grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the direction of the school.

“Hope? Do you know who I am?” Hope asked with wide eyes, still very confused.

“Of course I do, my question is why nobody else does. I’ve been talking about you for 3 months now and everybody thinks I’m crazy.I just woke up one day and you were gone, Malivore was closed, and nobody knew who you were. I’m assuming you got dropped into Malivore but I still don’t get how I can remember you.”

“Neither do I.” Hope responded, suddenly very relieved that someone remembers her.

Hope stopped walking and grabbed Lizzie into another hug.

“I get it, you missed me. I missed you too Mikaelson, now let’s go tell everyone that I’m not crazy.”

Lizzie let go of Hope and grabbed her wrist once again.

—

Once they finally got into the school, Lizzie decided to make an announcement.

Lizzie hurried to her dad’s office and used his microphone.

“MG, Josie, Rafael, and bird boy please report to the gym. Now.” Lizzie snapped.

Alaric looked up at his daughter, confused.

“Dad. This is Hope. Told you I wasn’t crazy.” Lizzie glared at him as she grabbed Hope’s hand and led her to the cafeteria. 

Hope looked down at their hands, wondering why Lizzie kept holding hers. But not minding it. 

—

“Lizzie what the hell is going on?” Josie asked. 

“Everyone, this is Hope. Hope Mikaelson. I told you all that you forgot someone.” Lizzie smiled cockily, glad to have finally prove them wrong.

“Hey guys.” Hope waved, a bit awkwardly.

“Wait, this is the Hope that you’ve been raving about? Am I the only one that thought she was made up?” Landon asked everyone. 

“Nah man so did I.” Rafael raked his eyes up and down Hope’s form. “I’m Rafael.” 

“No. Not a chance wolf boy.” Lizzie snapped at him.

Hope looked at Lizzie confused, oblivious as always.

Landon looked at Rafael and remembered something. 

“Man, don’t you remember Lizzie’s last episode? She said she was in love with her. Chill on the love eyes.” Landon whispered to Rafael, not knowing that Hope was a werewolf as well. 

Hope’s eyes widened as she hurriedly looked to Lizzie.

Lizzie saw them talking and saw the look Hope sent her.

“Oh no. She has wolf hearing, you idiots!” Lizzie angrily stomped up to Landon and slapped him on the head. “What did you just say you thrift store hobbit.” Lizzie glared at him, fearing his answer.

“i just said that you were in love with her! I didn’t know she could hear me!” Landon yelled at her. 

Lizzie looked back at Hope and saw her staring at them all with widened eyes.

“Uhm guys, I think you broke her.” said Josie. 

“You-“ Hope tried to start. “I-“ 

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she grabbed Hope’s wrist for probably the tenth time that day.

“We’ll be back.” Lizzie told everyone.

—

Finally reaching her room, Lizzie sat Hope on her bed and looked at her, anxiously awaiting her response.

“You’re in love with me?” Hope whispered.

“Yes. Now can we just pretend that you didn’t hear me say that.” Lizzie replied, not wanting to hear a rejection.

“Lizzie, I’m in love with you too. But before anything happens, I think we need to figure out this whole Malivore thing.” Hope told Lizzie, a smile spreading on both their faces. 

“Yup, let’s hit the books.” Lizzie replied, in a bit of a daze.

Hope got up, kissed Lizzie on the cheek, then headed for the library. Lizzie watched her go with a spark of love in her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend that Lizzie remembered her because they’re soulmates :))))


End file.
